The present invention relates to an axle actuator for a wheel suspension of a motor vehicle. An axle actuator of this type may find application for a front axle as well as for a rear axle.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved axle actuator to obviate prior art shortcomings and to allow adjustment of the total spring rate in a simple and yet reliable manner.